My Decision
by TMSescritura
Summary: Sookie sets her mind on making a tough, life changing decision. Set after the events of book nine  not 10 .
1. One Door Closes

_This is a story that I had an idea for several months ago. I wrote the first four or five pages and then went back to the story Surprise! Now, I have finally finished the first part of this story. Instead of Sookie clinging to and further embracing the supernatural, Sookie is trying to rid herself of it. This is the story of her trying to get back her old, boring, dateless life. Will she succeed? Or will the plans of others interfere yet again?_

_If you want a E/S story, you're better off reading Surprise! or Fair Game._

_

* * *

_

One Door Closes

"Cher, are you sure you're ready to come back to work?" Sam Merlotte is my boss and he needs all of his waitresses tonight, but he is also a good friend. Sam is a handsome man, a little bit taller than me with unruly strawberry-blond hair. He has a nice figure, but you would never know from looking at him how truly strong he is. All two-natured beings are strong. Well, stronger than humans anyway.

Sam is a shifter. There are several types of two-natured beings. Some people can only take one particular form. Sam can take any animal form he wants and he doesn't have to wait for the full moon to make the change. However, he does have to make the change when the moon is full. Like humans, some two-natured people are nice and some are not. Sam is a sweetheart. He is nice to nearly everyone.

I sigh and say to Sam, "Yeah, I'm sure. I've been cooped up for weeks. It's nice to have something else to think about for a change."

He tilts his head, "You let me know if it gets to be too much for you."

I nod my head, "Alright, Sam."

The official story behind my absence from work is that I was in a bad car accident. Sam knew better and got the real story the next day. He didn't push me for the story, I sort of blabbed about it between sobs. Sam quickly realized that I was raw on many different levels.

I had been kidnapped and tortured by two fairies. Those fairies were so well known for their cruelty that other supernaturals quaked with fear with just the mention of their names. The nightmares are not as bad now as they were the first week after the attack, but I know that I'll have them for the rest of my life. On the bright side; I am still living and they are not.

I take my tray, pen and order pad and walk out to the dining area. My fellow waitresses give me hugs welcoming me back. Most of the patrons look me over, trying to spot any scars. Some of the clients share words of welcome, but few mean what they say.

Telepathy is not an ability I would wish on anybody. Sure, it has its' merits but there are many downfalls. I can hear humans easily. I know exactly what someone is thinking when I'm being eye-fucked, or when they see me talking to a man. When I talk to Sam the patrons think he was too kind when he hired me; they also think that he should stop pining after me and find a good "normal" girl instead. All kinds of thoughts fly whenever I'm seen with my vampire husband.

None of the humans know that Eric and I are pledged. From what I understand, that means we are married according to vampire culture. I didn't know what was happening at the time and though it pissed me off when I found out, it did save my behind. Sam was angry as all get out when I told him. The human folk here at Merlotte's Bar and Grill think that Eric is my latest vampire. They're also more than a little scared of him. He comes across as intimidating; which he is.

The afternoon changes to evening and soon I am serving dinners and slinging more beers. My brother Jason strolls in with some of his buddies from Hotshot. Jason is muscular and has short blond hair. If the Olympics gave out metals for catching tail, he'd win hands down as long as vampires were excluded. My brother is a horn dog. Actually, he's a werepanther; bitten not born. That's how he met his Hotshot friends. They're all panthers.

All of the panthers greet me and Jason gives me a hug. He is surprised to see me back at work but is also happy to see me moving on. Many members of the supernatural community know that I was not really in a car accident.

My little farmhouse was the unofficial supernatural congress for many days after the attack. Representatives from various groups came in to show concern. I wanted to laugh when Victor Madden showed up. His boss, the King, had forbidden Eric from getting involved. My vampire protection is not applicable against fairies. Alcide came in to visit several times. Even the demons, Mr. Cataliades and his niece Diantha came by to see me. Calvin came in and brought some homemade food and, thankfully, kept his mouth to benign topics as he kept me company. Calvin knows of my relation to fairies because Jason told him.

Jason took some time off from work when I first came back home. It was really sweet of him. He didn't do much more than keep me company during the few hours that I was awake, but it was nice to have him there. My brother does not cook, but he does microwave. Whenever I woke, Jason offered to heat up some food that somebody had brought over. Jason and Sam were my two constant day-time companions.

Sam was too good to me and kept coming in to check on me even after Jason headed back to work. Sam would quip that as the boss; he could choose his own hours and take off whenever he wanted.

I continue to do my best to focus on waiting tables and not on having been the town hermit for the past few weeks. By the end of the night, I am starting to feel more like my old self.

Closing nears, patrons start to filter out and I feel Eric coming my way. Thanks to our blood bond, I can feel when he is coming close. We can share feelings too, literally. I turn and give Sam that look; the one that means "Eric is coming."

Sam and Eric loath one another, neither has tried to kill the other because that would upset me. I am the only thing keeping them from mortal combat. Not that I would want to place any bets on such a match, but I am fairly certain as to who the winner would be. I could never be with him after that, bond or no bond.

Less than a dozen people remain as Eric enters. He watches for a couple of minutes as I wipe down the empty tables in my section and refill the shakers. I know that he is here, I can feel him. Eric can wait while I tidy up.

I do all the chores that I can while waiting for the one occupied booth in my section to be vacated. We still have about fifteen minutes to close and Sam makes an announcement to all remaining patrons. Eric however, looks like he wants to kick them out.

I walk over to him, "What are you doing here? I thought you would be at Fangtasia tonight."

Eric grunts and looks down at me, "You did not tell me that you were coming here tonight. Nor did you answer either of your phones."

My head tilts up as I step closer to him, "A; I do not have to report to you. I am a grown woman, not a child. B; I did not answer my house phone or my cell phone because I am working. My cell phone is in my purse and I do not carry my purse when I wait tables."

"I wish for you to keep me informed." Eric caresses my chin. "Not knowing where you are disturbs me."

I scoff, "Eric, you can track me. You're better than a freakin' blood hound. Plus, you would know that I am okay if you checked the bond." The Viking seems to be amused with my mini rant. I ask him, "Why are you really here?"

He does not answer. Instead he waves his arm to point out that my last customers are leaving. I huff, spin on my heels and go clear off the table. Soon after that I am ready to head home.

I grab my purse and keys from Sam's office and come back out to the front. I give Sam a hug and thank him for all that he has done for me. A hug doesn't seem adequate, but it is all I can think of right now. The vampire does not like seeing me hug the shifter but he keeps his trap shut.

Eric escorts me out of Merlotte's and to the passenger side of my car. I look at him. He tells me, "It is dark and late. I have better eyesight and reflexes."

"That may be, but I am still going to drive." I motion for him to either get in the passenger seat or leave.

Eric and I are silent as I drive us to my farmhouse. He follows me into the house after he does a security check of the house and the surrounding area. We walk into the living room.

Ever since I have come back, there has been a guard of some sort not far from me at all times. At night, my guard is usually Eric or Pam. Pam was even my nighttime nurse for a while. Not once did Pam tell me how helping a human was beneath her; Eric probably forbade her to.

My body plops down onto the couch. I tell Eric, "This has to stop. I can't live with someone watching my every move."

"We have already discussed this, Sookie." His voice is serious. "This is non-negotiable."

"No, Eric." I am tired of all this. I take a deep breath, "You told me; we did not discuss anything. I'm not a treasure to be locked up in a safe."

There is a momentary glint in his eye. "You are mine. I protect what is mine. Whatever I need to do to protect you will be done."

My retort stings him better than a blanket of silver, "As long as your king approves."

_Oh shit! _An angry vampire is stalking toward me_._ His voice is cold steel, "I asked you to come home with me so that I could keep you safe. I will not make the mistake of "asking" you again; not when it comes to your safety."

This quarrel is nothing new for us. My over-protective vampire has gone security crazy since I returned. He has people watching me like a hawk. It is so bad that Eric even knows how many times I pee during the day! I'm not about to tell anyone how I found that out. Eric goes to all this trouble and expense to keep me alive, but he didn't come for me when I needed him the most.

On one level I can understand why Eric never came for me. Emotionally, I will never have such faith in him again as my protector. King Felipe de Castro had forbidden Eric from coming after me while I was... you know. Eric is a sheriff and had to think about what would happen to his people and his area should he rebel against his king. Eric capitulated and did not seek me until he was given permission.

Eric Northman has been on this earth for over a thousand years because he puts himself first. I do believe that he cares for me and would have been upset if I had died, but I know that he cares for himself more.

Our argument escalates and then Eric tries to soothe me saying that we can talk another time; when I am feeling better. He knows I am still upset and tells me that he will be out on the porch until he needs to go die for the day.

I wonder if I was ever meant to be in a happy relationship. Bill was my first love. He was my first everything. After I learned some of his secrets I knew that I could never trust him again. Yet, he came to save me when my supposed husband did not and Bill is still healing from his wounds. Eric is attentive, he notices things all the time and knows how to make me feel special; most of the time. He is also devious and manipulative; I've seen that side of him too. Quinn was fun and funny but the issues with his family were a bit much. Alcide is a nice enough guy, but we never really dated. Plus, he is the pack master now so he is expected to "add to the pack." I would not be comfortable dating a guy that is actively trying to get someone else pregnant; that was one issue with Calvin Norris too. Then there is Sam.

Sam and I met when I came into Merlotte's for a job interview. His thoughts were not easy to hear, so having him for a boss was a relief after what I had gone through with the others. I know he likes me, but he didn't show an interest until Bill came around. Sam is easy to get along with and I enjoy being around him. I can admit that he is hot and a great friend. He has never once lied to me that I am aware of.

The closest thing to a lie was him not telling me that he was a shifter. But that was a secret, not a lie. Sure, at first I felt betrayed. Sam knew my secret but I didn't know his until I caught him lying on the bed with me naked; he fell asleep when he was in his collie form. Sam said that he had wanted to tell me but since he was one of many and shifters took their secrecy very seriously telling me could have been dangerous for us both.

My brain is still in high gear as I climb into bed.

I am done. I want out. I have had enough supernatural bullshit to last me the rest of my life and beyond. Sam has the right idea; he does his best to stay out of the supernatural politics and nonsense.

I came to the conclusion long ago that I would never have children. Human men are too easy to read so I will never be able to get that close to a human man. Vampires cannot create children the way that the living can... so either way, I will never have a child.

A loving husband with a nice home and a couple of children are not in my future but I plan to keep supernatural crap out as well. I need to find a way to separate myself from the vampire regime.

The next morning, I find that a wave of inspiration has hit me. I turn on the radio and then turn the kitchen sink to make eavesdropping more difficult and then I call Mr. Cataliades.

The lawyer's fees are way more than I can afford, but I'm sure that he can give me the name of someone that might be able to help me. I need someone that knows supernatural law.

Mr. Cataliades tells me that he will do what he can to help me and that he will not require payment. The demon says that he is happy to still be alive and is forever grateful for my role in saving him when our hotel was bombed. I argue with him that I am not calling in a debt; I don't work like supernatural creatures do. He says that that is one of things about me that is so charming. He asks me what it is exactly that I want to do.

After some discussion, the demon says that there is a possibility I can get what I am after. He will need a few days to do some research and write something up.

I hang up the phone and get ready for my second day back at work. Eric does not like that I am working here but that is just too damn bad. I like my boss, I'm good at my job and I need the money to pay my bills. Eric wants to pay my bills; he says that he doesn't want me to worry about finances. This is yet another thing that we fight over.

Gran taught me the value of a penny. She taught me to work hard and take care of myself. I am not a kept woman. Eric may see us as married, and in his world we are. But I am not a vampire. We are not married in my world. In my world, I earn my own living.

My little ole car runs well despite Eric's epithets for it. Not long after leaving home, I pull in next to Sam's pickup truck.

Today's shift starts a couple of hours earlier than yesterday. I contemplate asking Sam if I can put in some extra hours tonight. Who am I kidding? I'm acting like a coward and Stackhouse's are not cowards. I'm just on edge about tonight.

Sam eyes me a few times as I work my tables. As soon as there is a lull in activity he asks me, "What's got you on edge? Is everything alright, Cher?"

I swallow and then resume the fake smile that I had plastered on my face for most of my shift. "Everything is fine." I begin to move but he grabs my elbow and looks at me intently. I reiterate, "Seriously, no one is after me. That I know of." He sighs, knowing that I am holding back.

I take a deep breath, "I can tell you more about it tomorrow... I have to talk to Eric about something tonight and I'm sure he won't like what I have to say."

Sam simply nods to acknowledge that he heard me and to let me know that I have his support. Normally he would be over the moon with the thought of someone pissing off the great vampire Viking. I know he is curious, but he does not push for more information.

Business is fairly slow until the dinner rush. Tara and JB, friends since grade school, come in and sit in my section. They stopped by the farmhouse several times after my "car accident." It's nice that we finally see each other outside of my home. This is their first night out without the babies and as much as they enjoy being alone together they're anxious to get back. I smile. Those two really are good together.

A group of six men at table two request another round of drinks. I head back to the bar and hear what two of them have planned for me when I return. The man nearest to me will have his face turned to the side and will say something to his friend. As soon as I lean over with the drinks, he will turn his head and "accidentally" smooch my tit. Just hearing the plan makes my blood boil.

I laugh internally for a moment as I think of having a dude serve them their drinks. The guy would be in for a shock to discover that he is kissing another man's chest! His buddies might warn him though. Nah, I'll have to go with another idea.

My approach is noticed by the men as the one nearest me turns his head. The guy opposite him wishes that I was standing closer to his spot but he figures that this will do too. I lower the tray of drinks to set each glass on the table and lurch forward as if the person passing by bumped me. "Oops. I'm so sorry." I say to the men as beer spills on them. The majority of which, has spilt right into the lap of the guy that was going to try to kiss my boob.

I hurry back to get some towels to clean up my mess. I "apologize" again and offer each a towel. "There now, all y'all can have a good time rubbing yourselves and ya don't have to worry about getting caught doing something nasty in public."

Their eyes widen in shock. One of them stammers, "How...?"

It might not be how I knew what they had planned, but all of what I tell them is true. "I'm a waitress. I have seen every trick in the book." I turn my sassy self back toward the bar and walk away as the guys start laughing like crazy.

Pam comes in and I ask her if she wishes to get a drink. She is not interested in any synthetic blood. Sam motions for me to come to him and hands me a wine glass of warm blood. "She might be a fang... that vampire has been good to you. I bet she will like this more than that TruBlood."

I return to Pam and motion for her to sit. She raises a brow as I place the glass of blood on the table. I tell her, "It's on the house." She smells the blood and looks mildly surprised. Pam is not big for showing her emotions, so this is probably the equivalent to her jumping up and down like a kid. She takes a sip, "Very nice."

My eyes turn up at Sam. If Pam likes what she is drinking I doubt that much, if any, of the blood is synthetic.

I ask Pam "Is that RM?"

She says, "No. This is far better." Pam takes another appreciative sip.

The group of jokesters gets up to leave and catches my attention. To my surprise, they apologize for their behavior. Then the group jokingly says that they will watch their backs around me. They leave and I find that they left me double the standard tip.

Pam asks about what the men apologized for and is amused with my story. She tells me, "Life is never dull with you around Sookie."

"I thought Eric was coming tonight." Not that I mind seeing Pam, but I was hoping to get this talk over with soon.

"Something came up." Pam informs me, "Sheriff's business."

I nod my head, "Of course." There is not much else to say. Eric is a Sheriff. With all that goes on in his area, we're lucky that we see each other at all. Sheriff duties are important. Of course, that doesn't make me feel any better.

Pam asks me about my sour mood and I tell her that I was hoping to see Eric tonight. She takes it to mean that I want to have sex with him, when I really just want to get this talk over with. Eric and I have not been together in a while, not in that way.

The blond vampress escorts me home and watches over me for the night. I slip into bed praying that the worst will be over tomorrow.

Tomorrow, I'm going to tell Eric that I want out. I want out of the supernatural world. If he can leave behind his Sheriff duties and all of the damn vampire intrigue, great; if not, then I need to let him go. I love Eric, but I can't live like this anymore. Thinking about my uncertain future, possibly without Eric, makes me cry.

Pam knocks on my door and then opens it. She has her cell phone in her hand. Pam speaks into the phone, "Your human is in bed, as I told you. Her eyes are leaking." Pam looks at me hand me her phone and says, "Your feelings have Eric concerned."

I take the phone, "I'm fine Eric."

My vampire responds, "You are not fine. What is bothering you?"

_Ugh!_ I can't even stew in my own sorrow for five minutes like most people, not during the night anyway. I tell him, "We'll talk tomorrow; or, whenever you next have a block of time for us to talk. Good night, Eric."

Pamela takes the phone back and speaks to Eric in some old language. She looks at me strangely and then leaves the room.

I silently pray for guidance.

The next day I work like a dog, pun not intended. I fully expect that Eric will be at my house tonight. He will want an explanation. My anxiety builds throughout the day. Sam asks me what is going on and I simply tell him that I haven't gotten the chance to piss off the vampire yet.

Sam watches and tells me to take my breaks. If not for his watchful eye I'd work through each one. Heck, I'd work through the night and make this place one of those twenty four hour deals.

I sense that Sam is worried about me as I head out to my car once my shift is done. I assure him that I will be fine. This is only half true of course. Eric will not hurt me physically, but words can hurt too.

Pam meets me in the parking lot as I head to my car. I sigh, "Eric's out on Sheriff's business again?" _Great, one more day to wait._ _Not._

Pam says to me, "He is on his way. Eric should be at the house by the time we arrive." _Oh, great. We get to have a lovely conversation tonight. Not._

Pam follows me home. Just as she said, Eric is at the house waiting for me when we pull up. Pam says to me, "See you tomorrow, my telepathic friend." She had to use the "f" word now; _now I feel like a heel._ I press my lips together and do not respond.

Eric and Pam speak briefly before Pam departs. Then, he and I head for my Living Room. My stomach is one giant knot.

Eric looks at me, "You have something that you wish to say?" I nod my head. He studies me for a moment, "You are afraid of me. You showed no fear when we met, but now... nothing you say will make me want to hurt you."

Tears fill my eyes. I tell him, "I want out, Eric. I want out of the supernatural world. I don't want anything to do with it."

Eric nods his head in understanding. He keeps his voice soft and low, "I understand, Dear One. The problem is; people know about you now. There is no going back."

I swallow, "That's why I contacted Mr. Cataliades." Eric looks at me with wide eyes. I tell him, "Mr. Cataliades is drawing up a contract that will make the supernatural world leave me alone once and for all." Eric is not at all pleased by this turn of events, he wants details because he knows that there will be a part to it that he does not want; and the Viking likes to deal with problems as early as he can.

I explain to him what the demon lawyer is doing and how it might work. The primary players in the area are the vampires and the werewolves. According to King Felipe de Castro, I have protection if I need it; but that protection was no good when I needed it against fairies. The demon proposes that since the vampires cannot and will not protect me under the circumstances which might require them the most, then we will ask that his offer of protection be changed to an order forbidding the vampires in the kingdom from coming after me for any reason. There will be a clause for the wolves as well; they too are to stay away. My "Friend of the Pack" status hasn't helped me at all. It did get some good wolves killed, it didn't stop me from being taken and tortured, and the wolves (AKA Alcide) pull me along and pressure me to attend events that quite frankly are horrific in my book. Once this contract goes through (hopefully), the wolves will stop knocking on my door for me to attend some arcane ceremony and they won't have to protect me from my enemies (since they've done such a bang up job as it is).

Eric tries to remain calm, but I can sense the emotions churning in him. He asks me, "What about the others?"

I tell him, "From what I understand, there are not many Maenads. And, the one that was here that time got what she wanted so she probably won't be back until way after my time. The panthers have Jason. Sure, Calvin would like to claim me but he hasn't pushed the issue to much... plus he's got Tanya now. Fairy is closed..."

He interrupts, "And what of the fae that remain? What if one of them comes for you? You need protection Sookie."

I look at Eric, "We don't know that any fairies are still here. If there are, he won't be the first that I've killed... I'm not going to get killed or almost killed because I have too much faith in other beings, not again. Nor do I want to be beholden to those people for trying to protect me. I'm done."

Eric levels his eyes on mine. "I understand why you say those words, but you are part of our world now. That will never change." He half quips, "You plan to use supernatural politics to get away from the supernatural. The problem is that once you've made a deal with a supernatural, any deal, you are going to do so again. That is, until you are no longer living. It is the way of things."

I close my eyes for a moment and then turn to look at him again, "I'm not saying it will be easy. Lord knows that it won't be. Some of the people that I care for most aren't human... but it's something that I have to do. Mr. Cataliades says that he can help me. I..." I choke ought that last word. This is the most difficult decision I have ever made. It might be the biggest mistake of my life. But I'm hoping that it's the first step to a better life instead.

Eric shifts uneasily in his seat. He asks me, "What about us, lover?" My eyes fill with so much liquid that I cannot see my own hand. Eric says, "Remember when I told you that I would leave Fangtasia, resign as Sheriff and live a simple life with you?" I nod my head. He continues, "I meant it then and I mean it now. If that is what you want, I will do it."

I shake my head. "No, Eric. You can't. My "truce" will only be with the vampires in De Castro's kingdom. So to stay safe and unmolested, I'll have to stay in the area (which is what I want anyway). But if you stay here, they'll come for you and the others will find a way to pull you back into all of the bullshit."

Eric says with a very calm almost cold voice, "If I retain my position within my world, other vampires will always be around you. Lover?"

I try to look at him, "I know, Eric." I wipe my eyes with the heels of my hands and try once again to see him. I choke out my words and they're barely audible. "I don't think we should stay together.

Oh yea, he is angry and a whole lot of other things. He asks, "Will you still work for the shifter? Sookie, he is part of the world you're trying to run from."

I take a moment trying to think of a response. Then it comes to me and I tell him, "Sam might be a shifter, but he tries to stay out of the supernatural shit. His people don't have people he has to answer to and that mess with his life; most of the times he's been involved in some supernatural shit was because he was worried about me. Until I got involved in it, he had very little to do with it. If he can do it, I figure that I can too."

Eric narrows his eyes, "Did he tell you this? Did that goddamn fucking dog tell you to do this?"

I respond with a quiet, shaky voice. "Once, yes… Sam told me to stay away and not get involved right from day one. I didn't understand it then." _At least he never came back at me with "I told ya so," but that's not his style either. _I next tell Eric, "Sam hasn't said anything to me in ages about staying away from the supernatural bull. I came to this conclusion on my own so leave him out of it."

Eric is clearly feeling hurt. He uses a business like voice. "You will have a guard until such time as the King makes a declaration otherwise." Now his tone is downright cold, "Thank you for alerting me before I receive word to never see me wife again."

Eric Northman, my vampire husband, walks out my door for perhaps the last time in my life.


	2. Stipulations

(2) Stipulations

The next few days are a blur. When I am at home I clean the house and do all of the chores that I can think of to do each day. When I run out of things to keep me occupied I break down and cry wondering if I'm doing the right thing and if I can keep this up. When I am at work, I am Ms. Efficiency. I am super attentive to my customers and whenever there is a lull, I find some way to fill my time by finding some chore to do like sweeping the floor, filling up the condiment containers and napkin holders on the tables, or rubbing water spots off of the glasses.

Aside from Eric, and now Alcide, Mr. Cataliades is the only person that knows what is going on. My guards know that something is up; they even call their Pack Master because they were worried. Apparently Alcide has not shared the news with them; Alcide heard it from the demon lawyer since pack business is part of the supernatural bull that I'm trying to stay away from. I tell Alcide that I am not ready to talk about it yet. Although this is true, I am more worried that once word gets out that it will make Eric look weak and undermine him somehow. My vampire guards have also noticed. Bill asks, but I give him the same response that I give to Alcide's pack mates.

Tonight is a good night for me to work; Merlotte's is busier than a rooster in a hen house. I do my best to ignore my brother, his best friend Hoyt, and my brother's friends from Hotshot. They keep giving me weird looks. Jason wants to know what is going on, but I haven't told him. I get from Hoyt that he has no information to share with Jason, his girlfriend Holly has not a clue what has gotten into me.

Holly isn't the only person at Merlotte's to notice my new attitude. All of the waitresses have asked me if I'm alright, even a couple that I know who don't like me or are a bit afraid of me. The waitresses as well as Antoine and D'Eriq think that I caught my gorgeous Viking with a Fangbanger. None of them say this to me, but since I'm a telepath I know darn well what they're thinking. Terry Bellefleur isn't so sure that he agrees with the others' hypothesis, the sweet man thinks that I would never date someone capable of behaving in such a way. Sam rightfully suspects that my mood has to do with what I had to tell Eric, but I haven't told him yet either.

I know that they are conspiring, Sam, Jason, his friends, my guards; they all want to know what is going on. Pam walks into the building. I look out the window and then at the clock, I hadn't realized that it was night time already. The other vampire du jure comes in with her and stands near the bar. I sense that the others in the room are about to ask Pam if she knows what's going on. But they don't, because Pam walks right up to me looking worried and miffed. No, make that pissed.

Pam says, "Tell me what the fuck is going on." I look at her for a moment but don't answer. She continues, "Eric isn't telling. He's pissed and I don't know why. Sookie, if I don't know what's wrong I can't help him."

I look up at Pam, "A, I do not want to talk about it. B, I'm at work. My shift isn't over for another half hour..." I have "C" in mind but Pam cuts me off.

She snaps, "Listen you Little Shit! That vampire..."

Sam intervenes, "Why don't you two ladies use my office." He starts herding us in that direction while he calls to the other waitresses, "Lexi, Holly, could you take Sookie's tables for a bit?" The two ladies turn toward him and nod in agreement. I narrow my eyes at Sam. Why on God's Green Earth is Sam helping a vampire?

The office door closes. Pam eyes Sam. Sam breaks the brief silence and says, "I'm guessing that whatever it is has to do with whatever you had to say to your vampire?" Sam shifts his posture, "Would you like me to stay?"

Pam is pissed, I can see it. Well, I feel that way too. I tell Sam, "No, what I would like is for the three of us to leave here. I have a job to do and I'm not getting it done standing in here."

"You are running yourself ragged, Sookie." Sam looks at me with concern, "You need to talk to someone."

"Is it guilt?" Pam is seething. She steps toward me and narrows her eyes. I pray to never again see Pam look at me like this. She asks, "Who is he?"

I pull back, "Who is who Pam?"

Pam surmises, "You had something to say to my maker." She looks at Sam since she just got that from him. "I believe that you said it and pissed him off. Who did you fuck? Don't tell me that you fell for the tiger's spiel; if you did Eric will soon have a skin to his collection." She thinks for a moment, "Maybe not, damn shifters change to human after they die."

I exclaim, "What? Pam, you have no idea what you are talking about."

Pam comes closer. Sam moves as if to intervene. Pam sneers, "I won't kill her. Even if she has fucked someone else, Eric would stake me." Sam says nothing, but remains near me watching every move.

I tell her, I tell them, "I haven't been with anyone other than Eric since we got together; not that it's all y'all's business."

Pam takes one more step toward me. The office is small so now we're touching. Pam's face is hovering over me. The vampiress informs me "I'm not letting you leave until I know what is going on."

"If Eric wanted you to know, he'd have told you." I look at Pam and then add, "You can't keep me here forever; this office has a window and it doesn't have a bathroom. Human's have needs and all."

Pam smirks, "Eric is being a real dick lately and I intend to find out why. The window?" She looks at it, "...is not a problem, I can make this place light tight with very little effort. As for your human needs... have you never heard of a chamber pot? I'm sure we can find a suitable container for the day."

I lean back a little, trying to make some space between me and the Amazon Queen. I tell her, "Fine. I'll just walk out when you go to sleep. Just be happy that I'm not the kind of person that would drag your dead ass out into the sun!"

Pam's fangs snap down and she hisses. The vampiress grabs me by the throat I am terrified. The only things I can think of right now are that at least Pam will kill me more quickly than Neave and Lochlan had planned to, so I won't suffer long and that my heart is pounding so fast and hard that I might die from that first. Pam inhales my scent and makes like she is going to bite. Sam starts to move but then stops. I can't see their faces; I don't know why Sam isn't helping me.

Pam eases her grip and picks her head up to look at me. I reach for the phone on the desk but Pam puts her hand on mine and squeezes until I let go. She then rips the phone out of the wall. Her cell phone rings. Pam pulls it out of her pocket and drops it on the floor. Next, she "accidentally" steps on it. Pam complains, "Damn phones aren't made to last."

There is a knock on the door. One of my daytime guards (who haven't left yet) tells us that Eric is on the phone. Sam opens the door a little. I can't hear what they say to one another but I hear Pam tell the Were, "Sookie is having a bad night because some people started giving her a hard time. Her vampire guards have it covered, but my cell phone is damaged and Areeb's cell phone doesn't work out here in Hicksville." The door closes. Pam sees me looking at her and smirks, "What? Every word I said is true. Areeb has a terrible cellular plan."

Sam and Pam stare at me, waiting for me to speak. I say to them, "I'm not telling you." I tell Pam, "You'll hate me more than you ever did." Then I say to Sam, "You hate Eric and I don't want you using it against him." The thought that my actions might make Eric look weak in the vampire world has me worried. Pam has an odd look upon her face. I ask her, "What?"

Pam says, "Eric feels your concern for him. Yet he is not moving from his current location. What the hell did you do?"

I start to ask, "How..."

Pam cuts me off, "I'm his child. I know what Eric is feeling most of the time. You have had his blood so he feels you; this allows me to feel you to." Then she adds, "To a lesser extent." Her demeanor changes when she narrows her eyes at me once more and says, "He must be very pissed if he isn't coming to check on you himself. I will ask you one more time to tell me what is going on."

I tilt my head, "You know as well as I do that Eric will stake your ass if you kill me."

Pam has an evil, yet playful smile on her face. She retorts, "Oh, you're right, Eric would stake me for killing you. But," The vampiress emphasizes the next part with extended fangs, "accidents do happen."

I gulp, I'm not sure that Pam is bluffing. Sam breaks in, "Hey now! There's no need for that. We are here to help Sookie not hurt her." Pam simply turns her head toward him and Sam replies to her unspoken words, "Fine. You're here for Eric, but I'm here for Sookie. I couldn't give a damn about the Sheriff."

Dang this is taking forever. Why is everything with supernaturals so freakin' complicated? Pam wants to know because she wants to help Eric and Sam wants to know because he thinks that it'll help me to talk about it. Neither of them are caving in, even if Sam is nicer about it and not threatening bodily harm.

I sigh and say to them, "I don't want too many people knowing right now." They look at me and I start to sob, "I don't want Eric to get hurt." _Darn it!_ I don't know why I said that. Sure I mean it, but I didn't mean to say it. _Ugh!_

Pam is even more intent now, "Someone is after him? That doesn't make any since... he doesn't brood and piss people off, the Sheriff goes and takes care of it." Pam takes my right hand in hers and gives a light squeeze. The squeeze tightens a bit and her body language tells me that she is in fact threatening to break the bones in my hand.

The determination in Pam scares me but I manage to say to her, "Eric will be pissed if you hurt me. You might say it was an accident, but he'll find out; he can tell when you're lying and he can compel you to tell him the truth."

Pam needs no time at all to form her response, "I have no doubt that the Sheriff will find out and that I will be punished. At the moment, I don't care." She looks at me and says, "I told you that I would not ask you again, so I am not." My hand is in a whole lot of pain as the pressure increases.

Sam tries to take her hand off of mine. He yells at her, "Stop! Pam, stop now!" Pam barely acknowledges him and flicks him off of her with her free hand. Sam flies across the small room and hits the wall; a few of his pictures and mementos fall down on and around him when he falls onto the floor. He starts toward the door.

Pam threatens him, "Touch the door handle or even take a deep breath to yell for help and you'll be dead before that door is open or you can exhale. Now sit down, shut up and leave us the fuck alone!"

"Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea, help me now." I address Pam. Sam too, but Pam is the one with the death grip on my hand. "Alright, alright. You have to promise me that you won't say anything to anyone right now. Only Eric, King Felipe de Castro, Alcide, and Mr. Cataliades know anything at all." The vampiress and the shifter both nod in agreement. I tell them, "I am having a contract made that will help me stay away from and out of all this supernatural honkey."

Pam looks at me funny; I guess she's never heard of bull honkey either. I say, "Shit... it's to stay out of supernatural shit."

I explain to them what the plan probably will entail. It's taking longer than I thought because Eric keeps insisting on changes. He keeps trying to put in loopholes here, addendums there on nearly every part of the proposed contract.

At first I do most of the talking. Pam, I think, is shocked to learn what is going on. Sam, though he is concerned for me since the whole thing upsets me, is thrilled that I may have found a way to get out from the supernatural world of politics -and the Vampire Viking too.

My spiel is at its end and I can't think of anything more to say. Pam no longer "holds" my hand at all. She looks at me and says, "I thought you considered me to be your friend. You could have talked to me Sookie. Sure, Eric can compel me to tell him everything but he hasn't used his compulsion on me in decades. You could have told me, I would have kept my mouth shut." _Bull honkey!_ As if Pam is the mind reader she says, "I'm not saying that I'd sit back and do nothing. You do realize that aside from fucking Eric's life, the lives of everyone around him -yes I did say everyone around him because right now he is being an insufferable prick... you are fucking up your life too."

I look at the vampiress, "Pam, I already went over this. I love Eric, I really do. But asking him to quit his position to come be with me is unrealistic, we all know that." I chance a look at her, "And I can't deal with always having some major supernatural takeover, war, or whatever. Eric says that he can keep me safe, but what happened before..." I swallow and try to say the words, "What happened before proves that he can't always do that. No one can, that's not realistic. I am safer away from it all, and he is safer away from me."

The next, excruciatingly long, block of time is spent verbally sparring with Pam. Finally she says to me, "I really liked you Sookie. I thought I had finally found a breather that I could call a buddy. Hell, I even called you my telepathic friend. I don't think I shall want for another friend, it hurts too much." Then, the tall blonde leaves the office.

Sam tells me that he will be around if ever I need to talk. He escorts me back out to the dining room while telling me that I don't need to come in to work today. Sam thinks that I should get more than a handful of hours sleep. That's when I notice the rays of sun starting to show and the clock which confirms for me that it is now morning. My "talk" was way longer than I thought.

I pass through a mostly empty bar after returning to Sam's office to pickup my purse and keys. The only people here are my two werewolf guards and Terry, who's in early today to clean up the place to get it ready to open again in a few hours. Terry isn't too surprised that I'm still here; he knows that the men that follow me around are body guards so once he saw them he knew that I was still here. Terry bids me "good morning" as he starts to work. Sam heads for his trailer and watches my guards and me get into the car before he goes inside.

Once I get to my house, I make a beeline for my bedroom. I am physically and mentally exhausted. I think for a second about brushing my teeth and washing my face but I don't think I can stand long enough to take care of that. I go in any way since nature is calling. I very nearly fall asleep while I'm sitting on the porcelain throne. Once I'm done tending to my needs and washing up, I head for bed. I don't care if I sleep in my Merlotte's t-shirt tonight and I'll pick my shorts up off of the bathroom floor later when I'm awake.

The next morning is a little overcast which is fine by me. I wake up with a headache. _Just freakin' fantastic._ I think about my altercation with Pam and I can't help but cry. She was doing what she always does; she was looking out for Eric. It was clear to me that Pam too was hurt by my decision. Eric might not like it, but at least he understands. I don't want to lose him or Pam even. But I have had too many close calls and if I stay around supernatural beings my last day will be sooner rather than later. Worse than that so many people have died trying to get to me or to protect me as it is; it needs to stop. I would be inconsolable if Eric met his final death but I think I'd go truly insane if he died because he was protecting me. The only way that I could be relatively safe in the supernatural world would be to become a vampire and that's just not an option as far as I'm concerned.

I eat breakfast for lunch since I just woke up and it's lunch time. While I'm in the kitchen I notice that I have some messages on the answering machine. _I must have been really tired to sleep through the phone ringing._

Most of my messages make me want to crawl into a hole somewhere. The first message is from Eric. He tells me that he has read over the proposed deal; he will not accept it as it is but he is willing to negotiate. _What?_ Eric says that the demon lawyer will be in contact with me soon regarding the matter. Next up is Sam, he's calling to check up on me since I left Merlotte's this morning all upset. The third call I have is from Tara, we haven't talked in a while so she's calling to check up on me and to tell me how things are going at her house. Following that message is a hang up. I used to think that hang ups were from people that called the wrong number, telemarketers, or just plain want to talk to a human instead of a machine, but now such things make me a bit weary. I can't live my life paranoid and I try to push it aside. After erasing the non-message, I hear Amelia's voice. She is checking in to let me know that she made it back home to New Orleans. She doesn't blame me for her boyfriend Tray's death but knowing that he'd died protecting me is still a hard pill to swallow. The next message informs me that I have won an all expense paid trip for me and a companion; all I have to do is call the number provided, and tell them that I am interested in their program. _They're interested in MY money._ Finally the last message plays. Mr. Cataliades tells me that the wolves and the vampires are willing to deal but that they are demanding some changes to be made. He tells me what the major points of interest are and that if I agree to their terms he can revise the contract and have it ready for us to sign by the end of tomorrow. If not, then perhaps we can all sit down and hash it out in person.

This just smells of Eric. I can't tell if he is just trying to piss me off, or scare me into coming back to him. I am not going to agree to their demands. I call the lawyer's office.

Mr. Cataliades is not at all surprised with my reaction. He has a short list of acceptable dates and times, that the Long Tooth Pack representative and the Vampire Kingdom representative, are available. I want to get this over with as soon as I can so I pick tomorrow night; everyone will come here.

The next morning I clean house like a crazy woman. There will be at least one vampire, one werewolf and one demon in my house tonight. I am anxious and maybe even a bit nauseous. Luckily, I clean house regularly so I don't have to spend too much time or effort before heading for work.

When I get to Merlotte's, I have a sort of tunnel vision. I see a table with customers, take their orders, walk the orders to the hatch; that kind of thing. When there is a lull I zero in on something that should be done; like filling the salt shakers or dusting the napkin holders.

Sam says something to me, but I miss it until he snaps his fingers and waits for me to snap out of it. Then he tries again, "I'm worried about you... If you need to talk, I'm right here."

I inform Sam, "Thank you, I'm just a bit on edge tonight because we're meeting tonight to settle the contract. I'm sure I'll be better once things calm down."

Sam offers to let me off early tonight, but I don't need to leave early. I had set up the meeting time not only to allow myself time after work, but for Eric to come into the area from Shreveport.

Just as I am thinking that the night is passing by so slow that the meeting will never happen, I look at the clock. Claire comes in to take over my station; it's time for me to leave.

Once I'm home, I stash the bottled blood that I bought on the way home and then hop into the shower to get ready for company. I do not wish to greet people while wearing my Merlotte's uniform and smelling of greasy food. I'll wear a simple sun-dress instead.

Before I know it, my guests are arriving. The first to arrive is Eric; it almost breaks my heart. Eric does not smile or smirk; he wears the non-emotional face that most outsiders see. He is blocking his emotions from me somehow, but not completely. Before I have time to think about what he is feeling, Victor Madden arrives. I hadn't realized that the King was sending someone; I thought that Eric was his representative. The next two people arrived at nearly the same time, although they come in separate vehicles, Mr. Cataliades and Alcide.

We all sit at the kitchen table and I see to it that everyone has a drink. Mr. Cataliades begins our session by stating our reason for coming. Then he says that we will start with Kingdom business first.

Mr. Cataliades says, "King Felipe de Castro wishes it to go on record that he is willing to indulge you because you have served him well. The King is willing to make the decree that no vampire may claim you so long as you are in his territory given the following stipulations: First, if for some reason you should need protection you will come back into the fold as the King's human; you will not attempt to cut yourself off from vampires again. Second, should you become seriously hurt or ill before the age of seventy four the King may make you Vampire."

I take a deep breath, "First, I will agree to come back into the supernatural vampire shit if that is necessary for survival. But, I refuse to be the King's human."

Victor Madden speaks, "His humans live very well. You would want for nothing."

I reply, "I would not allow him to make changes to my home, and I am not going to live in Las Vegas. No."

Eric looks at Madden, "Perhaps Sookie could regain her position as mine; she is familiar with how I operate and she would still live in Louisiana. I am a Sheriff of de Castro's Kingdom and he knows that I will keep her safe."

Mr. Cataliades asks me, "Would you agree to that, Sookie? You will become Mr. Nothman's human again if you should find yourself needing vampire protection?"

I think about it for a moment and then say, "Yes, but only if supernatural protection is needed. If it's humans coming for me, it'll be me and my human friends dealing with it." Then I ask, "Why seventy four?"

Victor Madden answers, "Seventy four is the average life expectancy for someone in your state. The King wishes for you to live each one of those years for you might decide at some point to come back. There is always the chance for example that twelve years from now you decide that you would wish to be a part of the community again. But, it does not happen because you succumbed to illness or injury a year prior... The King wishes for you to have all seventy four years to change your mind."

My mouth gapes and I say, "No. I'm doing this so that I can get away from the danger and so that no one will be tempted to change me against my will the next time I get seriously hurt." I can't help but look at Eric when I say this.

Eric responds, "I will not agree to the contract at all unless you concede on this point, Sookie." Then he turns to Madden, "Assuming that the King agrees that Sookie will once again be mine, I will be her Maker."

I throw my hands up, "No! This is what I am getting away from; I hate it when decisions are made for me."

Alcide makes a little head movement that indicates he is in agreement with me, that the vampires are unreasonable, and I go off on him, "You think you're better? Did you forget Colonel Flood's funeral? Or how about the competition to decide who would be the new pack master?" Alcide sobers up and I tell him, "Yeah, you're not so different from the vampires after all."

Madden informs Eric and Mr. Cataliades, "I will need to contact the King on the matter of Ms. Stackhouse regaining her status as the Sheriff's human. I do not, however, have to ask him about turning her should she come near death at an early age; he was most adamant about that when we talked."

"So I'm going to live the rest of my life on egg shells? I just have to pray that I don't pick something up from a patron that comes in sick or that I'm not in an accident?"

Eric states, "Only if the accident or illness is grave."

All eyes are on me. Alcide does not want me to agree to this. Mr. Cataliades does not say that I should or that I should not; he simply waits for a response. Victor Madden and Eric practically bore holes in my head, willing me to accept to the proposed term. Eric says he will not agree to the contract unless I agree to this provision. Evidently the King feels the same. Finally I speak, "I will agree so long as Eric gets to be my... the one to turn me an' all."

Victor Madden places a phone call to the King. After several minutes of talking on speaker-phone, the King agrees with one more stipulation; if Sheriff Northman should meet his final death before I should be at death's door, then the King will be my maker. There is a gasp, I think the others were assuming he'd have someone in his entourage take me as a child; probably Victor Madden.

I respond, "If Eric meets his final death then I will too."

Eric stands and forcefully says, "No! You will do no such thing."

"It's not going to be the King." Then I speak to the cell phone still on speaker, "No offense, your Majesty, but if I ever turn I want a connection to Eric; if it can't be him, then it has to be Pam." I feel something through the bond, but Eric is working so hard at keeping it closed that I can only guess at what was seeping out.

Eric says to the King on speaker phone, "If Sookie should be so close to death as to warrant turning her, Pamela will be much closer and therefore will be able to respond more quickly. Also, Pamela will know to watch Sookie and to forbid her from meeting the sun."

The king says, "Your child, Pam may wish to leave the area in the event of your final death, Sheriff."

Eric tells him, "I will instruct Pam that she must remain in the area until Sookie reaches old age or she turns her."

The King says, "Very well. I will agree. However, should neither you nor your progeny be around I will come for the girl; this is nonnegotiable." The King addresses me directly, "You will agree to these terms or I will not permit Madden to sign and you will remain an active member of my Kingdom."

I take a deep breath. I have to admit that the vampires are at least negotiating with me; they could have simply kidnapped me and forced me to do their bidding or turn me. They don't want to do that to me though, or else they'd have done that by now. I'm lucky that they are willing to negotiate at all. I am resigned, "I accept the new terms."

Mr. Cataliades notes the changes in each version on the contract and signs it. Then I sign the first signature line in all copies of the document, so does Victor Madden as de Castro's representative.

Next the demon lawyer says, "Mr. Northman requests that you receive what humans call alimony. The Sheriff also requests that you have a family within five years; if that has not happened, he intends to take you back."

I sit back and stare at him; I don't even know where to begin. "This isn't a divorce; we're not married according to human custom. I have no right to your money."

Eric shows a trace of his signature smirk, "You're right, this is not a divorce. We may not be married according to your custom, but we are to mine. Marriages in my world end when one dies; such is not the case here. Our marriage will not be so different from any other vampire marriage; we will see each other when it is necessary. You say that you have no right to my money; you are incorrect." He tilts his head, "Vampire marriage is political and financial, Little One. We may be "taking a break" but we are still married and I intend for you to live as comfortably or more so as you have since we came together."

I pull back, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Eric informs me, "It means that I will not allow you to work yourself to exhaustion so that you can pay for upkeep of your home. It means that you will not have to go without something when a repair or upgrade is needed." I scoff, _who does he think he is?_ Eric says, "I had your driveway done because I thought you would appreciate it; and I know you did." I nod; I still do appreciate that very much. He continues, "I know that it would not have gotten done if I hadn't paid for it, you yourself told me that all of your money from your last job as the Kingdom's telepath went toward paying your property taxes." Right now I'm feeling a bit miffed at Eric for mentioning this with others here, but at least he is not speaking to me or looking at me like I am a charity case; he is stating facts. Eric next adds, "If not for the money earned as a telepath and the few gifts that I gave you, you would have sold this farmhouse a long time ago. Because of your association with my kind, you have been able to keep your ancestral home. I wish for my wife to keep her home."

Eric is making this hard; a lot harder than it has to be. I try to blink back the tears that are forming. "No, Eric. That's really sweet of you but I will do this on my own."

He looks over at me and says, "You will not have to ask me for anything, the money is yours; I already have an account set up."

I look at Eric, "I won't touch it."

Eric sets his eyes on mine, "You will if it's needed." I look at him as if to ask "or what?" And he responds to my silent question, "If I learn that my mortal wife is looking to sell any part of her farmhouse, that needed repairs are not being met, that she is overworking to pay bills that she already has the means to pay," he looks at me to see if I'm getting the drift; I indicate that I am. He finishes, "then I will come for you, my wife, and this foolishness will end."

I jump up, "Hey! I might not have had a great life financially before I met y'all, but I was making it. I wouldn't be the first Stackhouse in history to sell some land; I don't see why you would even care. It seems to me that y'all are just looking for ways to get me back as soon as the papers are signed."

Eric responds, "You have not had to penny pinch as of late. You will not go back to that, wife of mine."

He keeps mentioning that I'm his vampire wife, as if I could forget. Part of me wonders if he's saying that others would look down on him if his mortal wife was poor, which I am. Or, maybe he just wants me back. Yeah, I know, he wants me back... I want him too. It's too bad that things are so dang complicated.

I blurt out, "And what about this "family in five years" thing?"

Eric says to me, "You want a normal life. I'm giving you the time to make one for yourself. Our marriage is not recognized by humans; therefore you will be able to marry according to human law. I expect you to find someone and have children with him, within five years."

"You expect...?" My mouth gapes.

"Yes." Eric looks at me, "If I could give you children of my own I would not even think about negotiating with you on this. But I had a family when I was human and I know you want one of your own. If that doesn't happen soon, it isn't likely to happen; in which case you will come back to my side permanently."

I cannot believe him. What nerve! Tears begin to fall and I say to Eric, "You know that I cannot have children; not with a human. So because I can't do that, you're just going to give me five years free from vampire shit... I don't want to have my life go from calm to bloody overnight just because I never got to have kids." While this is true, what hurts more is that I know I'll never have children.

Eric tells me, "Five years; Sookie, you can have children." Then he thinks for a moment, "for the record, should you be turned Vampire after becoming a mother I will forbid you from feeding off of your human family."

_Breathe._ I take some deep breaths and look at him, "So even if miracles do happen and I somehow end up with a family, you'll still turn me if..."

Madden finishes, "If you are under the life expectancy age of seventy four and are gravely ill or injured."

I look at the two vampires, "You are making this nearly impossible. The only way for me to not get dragged back in is for my life to be quiet, conventional and uneventful in the crazy out there sort of way. I've never really had any of that, how could you think I'd have that now?"

Eric tells me, "Agree or disagree; I recommend you do it soon." I look at him and he says, "I'm growing impulsive." I get the feeling that I don't want to know what his impulse is telling him to do. _Would he kidnap me? Would he turn me now?_

I cave in and agree. At least I'll have a five year vacation from vampires, right? Eric, Mr. Cataliades and I sign in the proper spaces on each print out of the contract, after the lawyer writes in the changes.

Mr. Cataliades then says, "The Long Tooth Pack of Shreveport agrees to stay away from you and not engage you in any of their dealings given the following conditions: One, if you should find yourself in danger from an outside wolf you will notify the pack master as soon as possible. Two, the pack may come to protect you if they have reason to believe that someone is after you."

Well that isn't so bad. I respond, "They may come to protect me if they have reason to believe that a supernatural someone or something is after me, not humans; I agree to the rest."

Alcide responds, "The Fellowship of the Sun knows who you are and where you live; you are in danger from humans too." I had been able to get the vampires to agree to stay away from the humans, but the wolves are not so agreeable it seems. Alcide watches as I contemplate and then tells me, "This is the deal breaker for us. If you cannot agree to it, then we will not enter into this contract." I feel all eyes on me. Then I decide to get it over with, "Fine." Mr. Cataliades notes the changes and then he, Alcide and I sign each contract on the spaces provided.

While I was reaching for another copy to sign, I caught a look that was exchanged between Alcide and Eric. I bet they set this up so that I'd have some protection from humans from the wolves since I wouldn't have it from the vampires.

When we are done signing the section on the Long Tooth Pack's interaction with me, we look over the contract once more in case there are any questions. Since there are none, we all sign the last page of each copy. Mr. Cataliades announces that the contract is now in effect and that he will have the current one retyped with the changes; we will need to sign each copy once more.

I thank everyone for coming and then say, mostly to the vampires, "I get the feeling that you're just waiting for me to come back. I'll admit that there are some things and people that I'll miss, but I really do want a normal life; as close to normal as I can get."

Madden responds first, "You're perceptive, Ms. Stackhouse. We can be very patient; I have little doubt that we'll see each other again. In the meantime, enjoy your vampire free experience." After that, he nods to me and leaves.

Alcide goes next, "I know you want to distance yourself from supes, but if you need anything or want to talk, call." He leaves next. If I ever do call, it will be a one sided conversation; he can't tell me about pack business as that would be bringing me back in. _That_ is against the contract.

Mr. Cataliades speaks to me and tells me that I am a brave woman to even think to do something like this; and that I'm damn lucky that the vampires haven't simply taken me and turned me. He figures that I'm too important to them to piss me off like that. Plus, I have essentially agreed to be turned; all they have to do is wait for the inevitable. Okay, so he doesn't say it like that exactly, but that's what he's saying. The demon shakes my hand and then leaves.

Last up is Eric. He tells me, "I feel your determination, you want this now. But if you should change your mind you know where I am... Enjoy your normal human life, marry a supe that's a loner (since you cannot read their minds so well) and have children. Have the life that you've been wanting; I will wait for you." Eric kisses me and leaves my sight before I can even open my eyes.

I touch my lips with my fingers; I may never feel those lips on mine again. Why couldn't I have met a human Eric? Why did he have to be born over a thousand years ago and then be turned? We could be happy together and have a family of our own right now, if he was human.

Never will I find anyone like Eric. Even tonight, he was trying to help me; knowing that I was trying to distance myself from him. He is who I will miss the most. Thinking about him hurts, almost to the point that I want to cancel my own contract and go back to him. But if I do that, then I'll be right back where I started without so much as a reprieve from vampire politics and shit. Once again I wish I had been born a thousand years earlier, in his homeland; or that he'd been born not so long ago in mine.

I try to focus on the positive. I have at least five supernatural free years ahead of me baring any serious injury, illness, change in political structure (I'm screwed if de Castro is overthrown), or danger from an outside supernatural force; Or, in the case of the wolves, any threatening force at all. Okay, so I probably won't make it five years given my track record. But I hope to make it for more than half of the time.

I should be happy. I negotiated with vampires and werewolves and I don't have to deal with their shit anymore, for now. As happy as I should be, I am not. Suddenly I feel more alone than I ever have and now I am feeling even more uncertain about tomorrow.


	3. Back in the Game

_Here is the latest installment. Sorry it is taking longer than usual for me to get my chapters out, but I have been dealing with some serious back pain lately in addition to trying to work on some other projects. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy the latest._

_**Please remember**__: Charlaine Harris owns all the rights to Sookie's world. I'm just playing with it._

_

* * *

(3) Back in the Game  
_

The three months that have passed since signing _the_ contract have been quiet. If there has been any conflict within the vampire community, I haven't heard about it. If the werewolves are going through another big political change, they are leaving me out of it. It is nice to feel almost normal.

My social life is dull now. I just didn't realize how involved I was in supernatural affairs until it all stopped. Until I met Bill Compton, my life was right drab. Not that I want to resume living among all the violence and intrigue, but my current life did look a better before I came back to it.

Three hours remain before I need to think about getting ready for work tonight. There is not much to do since I cleaned the house and did the laundry this morning. It's too brisk out to suntan today. I settle for reading in the living room.

My current selection is the newest romance novel that came into the town library. The author is one of my favorites, and I am already more than half way done with this volume. The sex scene is steamier than normal, _or it just seems that way because I am no longer getting any,_ and I lament not having anyone with whom I could try such moves when there is a knock on my back door.

Tara walks in after her courtesy knock and informs me, "Just talked to Sam. Ya not goin' into work tonight."

"What?" I slam my book shut and stand up. "What happened?"

Tara tells me, "What has happened is that JB is babysitting tonight and I am taking your sorry ass out of this house." She saunters over to my bedroom and begins rifling through my clothes. My best friend then holds up a skirt and shirt outfit that shows off my curves, "Put this on. We're going dancing." Next, she huffs at me, "I ain't been out on a dance flo' since before I got knocked up. An' you, you need to get yer ass up outta here and to some place that is not Merlotte's."

She is right; I need a break in my routine. Tara has impeccable taste, so I put on the proffered outfit. I don a little make-up and then put my hair up into a pony tail. Tara gives me an odd look so I say "what?"

My friend reaches over to turn on my curling iron. "You are not goin' to work Sookie. You are goin' dancin' and your gonna look like it." I scoff at her, but she isn't backing down. I'm not really mad though, she is just looking out for me in her own way.

We enter a club in Bossier with little to cover our chilled skin. The music is loud, so conversation is difficult. A couple men take notice as we walk inside. I order a gin and tonic; Tara goes for soda since she is still breast feeding. Once we've had enough liquid, we set our purses to hang to that we can move freely and then we go to the dance floor for a couple of songs. Soon, there are men coming over to dance. Tara and I both dance with a few men.

The last man I dance with before taking pause is a great dancer. He is also a shape shifter, not that he has told me; but I know these things. The shifter has dark hair with a military cut, I think it is black but it is hard to say with the lights in the club. He is well toned and maybe an inch taller than me. I give him a signal that I will be heading back to the table and then loudly thank him for the dance since he does not know that I know he could hear me just fine.

The shape shifter escorts me off the dance floor and leans in so that I can hear him. "The pleasure was all mine. I hope to dance with you again sometime…" He is waiting for me to give him my name. After a moment he continues, "I'm Kyle." I nod my head, unsure of what I want to say. If I tell him my name or that meeting him is a pleasure, then he might take that as a lead in to something. I give him a little smile and begin to pull away.

Kyle leans in and says, "I get it. I'll go, but could you tell me first what I did wrong?"

I nod and tell him, "Nothing. You did nothing wrong. I was just looking to dance was all."

"You married?" Kyle looks at me, expecting that to be the case.

I bob my head, neither a "yes" or a "no." I wasn't married according to human law, but I was by vampire law. Oh, and I _still_ am. I tell him, "I ended a relationship not so long ago."

He nods his head, "Well that I can understand." Kyle thinks for a moment, "Are you afraid he'll see you with another man?" His body moves in closer to mine, "I'm stronger than I look. I can protect you."

_Ugh. Supes' all want to protect me or kill me._ I tell him, "thank you but that will not be necessary."

I find Tara at a booth and walk her way. I lean in so that she can hear me, "Want another drink?"

Tara nods in Kyle's direction, "What's with the hottie?"

"Nothing, we were just dancing." I pointedly look at her. "I'm headed for the bar, do you want a drink or not?"

"See if you can get some mixed juice." She explains, "I can't take soda like I used to."

I make my way through the crowd and arrive at the bar in time to see Kyle leave a stool with a drink in his hand; it appears that someone else has caught his attention. I place my orders at the bar and then head back to the table with drinks for Tara and me. When I look up there are two men sitting with Tara. One of them gets up and leaves the table as I near them; the other man is Kyle.

I look at the shifter for a moment and he tells me, "Your friend Tara invited me over. "

My gaze turns to Tara. She stares right back, "Don't you go lookin' at me like that." She then turns a smile on Kyle, "You were saying…?"

Kyle informs us, "My family owns a restaurant." He pulls out a card with the name, address and telephone number. "It's not far from here. You ought to come in some time, my treat."

"So you work with your family?"

He tells me, "Not so much now. My parents are moving to another area and leaving me in charge. My brother works there regular, same as me. My sister comes in to help out when she wants to get away from her new family. Two of the staff are cousins." He turns to me, "What about you?"

"I'm a waitress." I tell him, "It's a family friendly place during the day."

Tara makes a movement to indicate that she needs to get up. As she moves she tells him, "Sookie is the best waitress Merlotte's has ever seen."

Tara leaves for the ladies room and then Kyle asks, "Merlotte's Bar and Grill over in Bon Temps?"

"That's the one," I nod my head.

"I hear the owner is a shape shifter."

"I was there on the night of the second revelation, but if you want to know you really ought to ask him." I pointedly tell him, "I am staying out of supernatural shit."

We talk for a bit and I find him to be a nice guy. Then we go out to dance once again and dance for a number of songs. Kyle looks at Tara and then at me, "She is a good friend… I think she is telling you she needs to leave. If I didn't think I'd scare you off, I'd offer to drive you home later."

"That doesn't mean you can't walk a lady to the car."

I signal Tara that we can leave rather than walking to her since I am closer to the exit already and the bar is so busy that it is like walking through a moving maze. Kyle and I wait for Tara at the door and then we exit.

Kyle opens the door for me and then sneaks in a kiss. He moves back a little, "I apologize if that was too soon."

"It was too soon." I tell him, "but it was nice. You'll have to wait for the next one."

He smiles broadly, "Yeah?" I laugh as I get into Tara's car.

The next two days are normal; busy, but normal. Every piece of furniture in my house is moved so that I can clean the floor and wall around it; I call Jason to come and help me move the bigger pieces. Gardening is not my forte, but I spend some time outside planting flowers and potting plants to hang while keeping the iron trowel on me just in case it's needed. I go into work early so that I can help put up spring decorations and stay a bit longer to help with the rush that comes in.

The afternoon of the second day, I decide that Tara is right and I need to get out more. I call her during my break and ask her if she is busy later. She is, but I won't let that stop me from going. I happily work the rest of my shift.

Waitress Claire comes to me after dropping her things in the back office. I tell her the status of each table in our section and then head to Sam's 'administrative center' to collect my own items. Sam is working with a spread sheet when I come in.

He stops work, "You're looking good, chere. Got plans for tonight?"

I tell him, "I'm meeting a someone over in Shreveport. NO, not… I'm not going to the bar."

Sam smiles up at me, "I'm glad to see your getting out more. I uh, was kind of waiting for some clue that you might be open to seeing someone."

"Sam Merlotte, are you asking me out?"

He nods his head, "Pretty much. I don't want to be the idiot again that waits until you're with someone else." Sam adds, "But I also don't want to push you if you're not ready."

"Thank you, Sam." I give him my nervous laugh. "I'm kinda cutting my teeth tonight with getting back out there." My friend adjusts his seat and looks unhappy. I tell him, "He's a shifter. He doesn't know that I know what he is, which is fine by me. His family owns a restaurant, New Moon. That is perfectly normal. Before you say anything Sam, I really don't expect anything to happen."

"Sookie, "He looks at me and seems to change his mind with whatever he had planned to say. "Shifters tend to fall hard when they do."

My smile grows tight as I now begin to worry that I could end up having two shape shifters pining for me. "He knows that I'm not looking for anything serious right now…. Good night, Sam." I grab my purse and keys and then head out the door without looking at him.

I go home and change into a lavender dress that is feminine enough to show off my curves and still long enough to keep me warm on a cool spring evening. I look in the mirror and ponder what I want to do with my hair when I hear the back door open.

Jason's voice calls from the back, "Hey Sook, I'm here to move that clock back for ya." The old grandfather clock is one of the pieces of furniture that my brother moved for me so that I could do my spring cleaning. He left before I was finished, so the giant clock has been impeding foot traffic. Or, it would if I had people over.

I call back, "I'll be out in a minute." I put my locks up into a twist then meet Jason in the living room.

"You clean up nice." He looks me over, "You got a date tonight? You ain't back with that tall vampire?"

I motion toward the clock and guide while he lifts. "Thank you, Jason. I am meeting someone tonight." _I hope he is there. _"And no, I am not with the vampire."

"Oh, well now that's great. He is suddenly very approving, "I like you hanging out with regular people. You know, like, with heart beats and stuff… so where ya going?"

"It's a place in Shreveport, on the Bossier side of town." I pick up my purse and grab my keys, "It's called New Moon."

"Seriously?" Jason seems a bit stunned.

Cautiously I ask, "Yeah, why?"

Jason tells me, "Well Calvin has been trying to get a hold of the owner; has some business with him. Do you think you could…"

I hold up my hand, "Is this were business? Or business like what regular humans can do?"

Jason scratches his head, "Does it matter? It's just a message."

I scowl at my brother, "It does matter. I am not a messenger for supernatural beings. I have no part in that crap now."

"But…"

"No Jason." I take a deep breath and switch gears as best I can, "thank you for the help. There's beer in the fridge if you'd like." I leave the house with Jason staring at my back.

I keep my mind busy and body occupied while driving by singing along with the radio and tapping on the steering wheel. New Moon is easy enough to find. It looks classy, but the people going inside are dressed casual.

A woman wearing a black skirt, shoes, and vest with a white shirt greets me. She is short, perhaps short enough to qualify as a midget. Her hair is piled high on her head and her heels are tall, adding a good inch or two to the little height she has on her own. I tell her "one" after she asks how many are in my party. She doesn't blink twice as she leads me to a table.

The short woman tells me, "I'm Molly. Crissy will be your sever today. Should you need anything, please don't hesitate to call on me or your server. She will be right with you." Molly hands me a menu.

Molly leaves and I look around the posh restaurant. I almost feel underdressed given the surroundings; tables with real cloth on them, fabric napkins, dim overhead lighting, a vase of flowers at every table. And yet there are diners in here wearing jeans and t-shirts. Not thirty seconds after Molly leaves, her taller twin arrives.

Crissy has been waitressing long enough to recite the drink options and specials of the day without needing to look at a piece of paper. I order a sweet tea and then ask her, "is Kyle here today?"

Crissy smirks, "Kyle huh? Did he tell you to come in and get the eggplant rolitini? He's been pushing it since he created his own recipe. His brother makes a lasagna that's excellent, so of course Kyle has to do one better. Have to admit, they're both fantastic."

I smile at Crissy, "I love lasagna, but I've never had rolitini before."

The waitress smiles, "I'll be right back with your drink and I'll let him know…"

I provide, "Sookie"

She finishes, "that Sookie is here."

I open the menu to find many Italian dishes, a few French ones, and a handful of regional Cajun concoctions. There are many good choices. And judging by the prices, they better be good. I'm also glad that I thought to stop at the bank to withdraw some money before coming here; even if Kyle plans to make good on his offer to make it his treat, he didn't know when I'd be coming and I was not going to count on him being here.

A few minutes later, Kyle walks up to the table with my sweet tea and a basket of bread. "I'm glad you came. Not that I am complaining… But I would have expected your friend to be with you."

I shrug, "What can I say, she has a family."

"Well, I can't have you dining alone." He smiles and continues, "I'm should take a break soon. Would you mind if I join you for dinner?"

I smile back, "I'd like that."

"See anything you like?" I nod as I pick up on his double entendre.

I tell him, "Everything looks good. Crissy told me about the eggplant rolitini and the lasagna. I love lasagna, but I've never had rollitini."

"How about one of each?"

"I could see the portion sizes from space." I chuckle, "one of each?"

Kyle suggests, "Take some home. Maybe your dog will enjoy it."

I can't help but blurt, "Dean the dog eats anything I put down for him." Then I quickly add, "Too bad for him if I won't share."

He nods, "One of each it is. Soup or salad?"

I have to really be in the mood for soup, which I'm not. "Cesar salad."

He smiles, "You got it. I am going to work on our dinner. Once it's in the oven, I'll come out with our salads."

Kyle walks to the back while I continue to take in the scenery. Pretty chandeliers hang at regular intervals, soft music plays in the back ground. The bread in the basket is homemade and it's still warm. I put some butter on the bread and take a bite, it's really good; but fresh bread always tastes good.

Molly comes over and talks with me for a few minutes. She seems really nice but I read in her head that Kyle put her up to keeping me company while he is in the back. Molly returns to the podium up front when more customers arrive so I peruse the wine menu.

Kyle arrives with our salads as he had said. My salad is very nice with croutons made from their own homemade bread and a house Cesar dressing. Kyle's salad is full of baby greens and has a vinaigrette dressing; it looks really good. He offers me a taste when he sees me coveting his plate. I thank him, but decline that offer.

We talk for a few minutes after the salad. His family has owned this place for nearly fifty years. His father started out with burgers and fries, but couldn't compete with the other competition. Now the only burgers and fries on the menu are in the children's section. Now that his parents have moved, they have given him their home; the one he grew up in. I tell him that I too live in the house that I grew up in and that it's been in my family for about two hundred and sixty years. He asks me about my parents and I tell him that they died when I was young without going into details. I think he's starting to feel sorry for me, which I hate, and I tell him that my Gran made a wonderful mother.

The chef takes up the used plates and carries them back to the kitchen. As I look, I notice that even Molly picks up if she sees something that needs doing; it's not below her station as many people would believe. I like that.

Kyle asks me about my thoughts when he returns with our meals and I share them. He is happy to hear that I like the way his place is run. I don't tell him, but I might like working in a place like this.

I look over at his plate, "you're not eating the rolitini?"

"Had some earlier." He tells me, "We got a good deal on this fish but it's not selling like we expected. People tend to order what they know they like rather than trying the new stuff. Introducing a new item can be a bit tricky."

I offer, "Maybe you could offer bites as free appetizers to people that order seafood." I expand, "you would know that the person eating it had ordered a seafood dish and therefore not allergic. If the person likes it enough, he might come back and order a plate of it."

"That's a good plan." Kyle looks up, "He…"

A blond vampire that is of average height and a muscular build comes to the table. I don't know his name, but I've seen him in Fangtasia. The vampire's face turns from Kyle to look at me and then he steps back. The vampire says to Kyle, "Perhaps another time." The vampire quickly leaves the building.

Kyle looks at me, "What was that about? If I didn't know any better I'd say he was afraid of you."

I press my lips together and say, "He is not afraid of me. It's someone else."

"Someone else? He looked right at you." Kyle narrows his eyes at me, "have you made some kind of deal with…?"

"He knows that I want nothing to do with the supernatural world." I look right at Kyle, "and he respects that."

Kyle shakes his head, "I'm not buying that. Vampires do not _respect_ the wishes of others."

"It's complicated and I'm not ready to fully discuss it, not that I will anyway, but the vampires here will respect my wishes. That is all you need to know."

Kyle is not satisfied with this. He looks down when his cell starts to vibrate. The chef reads a text and then looks at me. "What are you?" I stare at him blankly. He tells me, "I just got a text from a, uh, vampire telling me that I will need to meet his people elsewhere because none of them will come here for business anymore." He is dumfounded and says to me, "I honestly don't know if I should be thanking you or if I should be afraid of you. What are you?"

"I'm a waitress."

"You're a waitress and I'm an owner and chef." He inhales, "We're both more than our occupations. I am a shape shifter."

"Good for you. I'm human." _Mostly._

His eyes roam up and down my form as if he can divine my nature somehow. "Fine. I just hope you're not lying to yourself."

We eat some more food in silence then Kyle points with his fork, "What are you doing this weekend?"

I look at him, "I have the evening shift at Merlotte's. We will be swamped because the big game is Saturday." I play with the food at the end of the fork, "are you asking me out?"

"How else am I to know you better? "

I smile, "You're welcome to join me at the game. I'll be with a small group, Tara and her husband, my brother and a few of his friends." _Should I tell him that some of them are panthers? What difference does it make if we're just watching a game? No, I want nothing to do with supernatural stuff; I know nothing._

Kyle will meet us there. He's stunned when I tell him what time we arrive so that we can get good seats; this game will have standing room only before the teams even walk into the locker rooms. We have a picnic on the bleachers until game time.

When the main course is finished, I am too stuffed to even contemplate dessert. We walk out to my car with a large container of leftover lasagna and rolitini.

I open the door, put the container of food inside and then turn toward Kyle. Kyle tells me, "I don't have to go back right away. Would you be up for a walk?" He looks over to his left where the Boardwalk is.

"Sure. I'd like that." I lock and close the door and then we head for the Boardwalk.

The water along our walkway glistens and reflects the lights in the area that are nearly bright enough to fool a person to believing it's daytime. We gaze at the giant water fountain for a few seconds then move on to watch a street performer. There is such a crowd already that I cannot see very well, but I'm not interested enough to try getting closer so we start moving again. We stop when we come to another performer that is doing a comedy routine; he's really good and should do well in a comedy club. Kyle and I watch and listen to the comic for his entire twenty minute or so street routine.

As we start heading back I think that this went much better than I would have expected. For one, I was prepared to eat by myself as I came on a whim. It's not like this was a prearranged date. The most I thought would happen was that I'd get to say "hi." But this has turned out to be a nice evening.

_Did I think too soon?_ Pam steps out of a jewelry store as we head in her direction to get back to my car. She is too close to not notice and though I do not want to be involved in vampire shit, I am not going to be rude and ignore her presence. "Hi Pam."

Her greeting toward me is chillier than normal, "Hello Sookie. Kyle." The shifter and the vampire do that semi formal greeting that they do with one another.

Normally I'd ask how things are going, but that would mean learning about the stuff that I'm no longer a part of. I rock on my feet for a moment.

Kyle looks between us and then says to Pam, "You know Sookie?"

Pam does not answer his question. She smirks, "one big circle." She looks at me, "Looks like I'll be seeing you soon."

"No Pam, you won't." I look to Kyle, "I shouldn't have come here."

Pam is amused, "Don't let me stop you." She turns to Kyle, "Sookie can come with you, and she'll not be denied entrance." Pam smirks and I think that there is a cackle beneath the surface as she speeds off.

Kyle waits until we are back in the parking lot and away from humans before he speaks. "You know her? You know what she is? Obviously you do if she says that you can be my date to the ball. Humans are not invited, what are you?"

"She didn't say that I was invited," She isn't allowed to invite me. "Pam said that I could come with you to this thing that you were invited to." _Sneaky bitch;_ If I go someplace with Kyle that is teaming with supernaturals then I've just involved myself in the shit all over again. 'Cause let's face it; there is always danger when supernaturals congregate and it's worse if more than one type is present.

Kyle tells me, "I hadn't given much thought to who I would go with as there is still some time before the event."

I hold up my hand, "I don't want to hear it if it's about supernatural stuff. As I told you the night we met; I'm staying away from all that."

His chest grumbles at that, "Is someone after you? Is that it? If that's the case…"

I cut him off, "No. No one is after me." I take a deep breath and reassure him since I know how shifters can get, "Eric Northman will kill anyone that tries to hurt me. I'm not being threatened. And, I cannot say anymore on the topic."

He is skeptical but responds, "I have a lot of buddies that are like me. We served together in the military. I also have a lot of dealings with vampires; I'd rather not deal with them but they're all over the area."

"Sounds like you're telling me that you are pretty involved." He nods his head and I give him the news that he knows is coming, "then I can't date you."

He sighs, "You really can't tell me what's going on?"

I shake my head. Technically speaking, I could tell Kyle. But I worry about the implications of others knowing what happened between Eric and me. The last thing I want is for Eric to appear weak because he couldn't keep a lowly human, or for someone to use me against him; which would land me back in his lap and end my supe-free break. And as much as I wouldn't want my break to be interrupted what would hurt me the most was that I was used to get to Eric.

Kyle then tells me, "Well this sucks. For the record, if you see me in Bon Temps I'm not stalking you. I have some _business_ to tend to, got some people been trying to contact me." _Guess that means he knows the panthers are trying to contact him._

I open my door and then Kyle says, "Just a minute." He takes out a business card and writes on the back. He hands me the card with his digits on it and explains, "It's late and I'd like to know that you got home okay. If I don't hear from you, I'm calling Merlotte's."

"Yes, sir." I get into my car and start it up, "I'll be sure to do that." Then I close the door and leave for home.

The drive home is long and peaceful. The evening sort of turned out the way that I planned; it just happened differently from how I expected. I had expected to maybe say "hello," and maybe have a friendly chat. Liking the man was not on the agenda. Still, it turned out alright.

I pull into my driveway and park around back. The cute-ist collie you've ever seen greets me in the yard, "Hi Dean." Dean the dog is really my friend and boss Sam Merlotte. Once upon a time, I let him sleep up on the bed with me; then I learned. Now, if he stays over he sleeps on the floor or in another room. I pat Dean on the head and offer, "let's go on in."

I put out some water for Dean and then call Kyle to let him know that I made it home just fine. Dean sits and tilts his head as I finish my mini conversation with Kyle. "He was going to call Merlotte's if I didn't call him to say that I'd gotten home okay."

My box of food is big and heavy, "are you hungry?" Dean does his doggy routine to let me know that he'd appreciate some food. "I'll give you some of this. Remind me to ask you if you appreciate the taste of food the same way as a dog. 'Cause if you don't, this is a real waste. This stuff is too good to believe and I'm having some tomorrow for lunch which is why you're only getting a taste tonight."

I put some food in a dish for Dean and put the rest in the ice box. While Dean eats, I head upstairs to shower and get ready for bed.

In my nightgown and robe, I come downstairs to find Dean lying on the floor. I'm not tired enough to sleep yet so I sit on the couch and slap the cushion next to me. Dean hops up. I pet the collie and tell him about the evening; it started out better than I had expected it too. Dean turns to me; I think he's holding a whimper. Then I tell him how I'd learned that Kyle is pretty involved in supernatural affairs, so that kept a damper on things. Dean licks my cheek.

"You know, I just thought of something." I look to the handsome dog before me, "All those times that you knew stuff about me wasn't only because of your hearing. Some of those things I'd only confided to _you," _the dog version. I hadn't thought about that. When I had learned about Sam's duality my first thought was that he'd seen me naked, getting ready for bed or the shower. Dean hangs his head, "I don't blame you. You were looking out for me and I treated you like anyone would treat a cute little dog." I give him a hug. "Don't worry about it. Oh, and if you're staying there are some clothes for you hanging in the closet upstairs. Goodnight."

The next morning, I know that Sam is still here because I can sense his mental signature and the water in the bathroom upstairs is running. I dress in jeans and a t-shirt and go out to the kitchen.

Whether he is planning to stay for breakfast or not, he's getting some. A southern woman does not have an overnight guest leave with an empty stomach. Sam comes into the kitchen, "breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

"Can I help you with anything?"

"You can take care of the drinks."

Sam goes directly to the cupboard with the mugs and glasses. He pours some orange juice into the juice glasses and then works on our coffees. Sam knows just how sweet and light I take my daily caffeine injection.

We sit and talk over plates of eggs, country sausage, grits and toast. Sam is on a fishing expedition, "So Kyle's not going to be hanging around."

"No. Maybe…" I extrapolate, "Kyle and I are nothing. But, he did tell me that he has some business this way. He doesn't want me to think that he's following me around. I'm pretty sure his business is with the Hotshot crew." I tell him, "Jason came by as I was getting ready to head out. He asked me where I was going and when I told him, he knew that the owner was a shifter. I didn't tell him that the person I was going to see was the owner, but Jason asked me if I'd deliver a message to Kyle since Calvin hasn't been able to."

"Did you?" Sam clearly does not like hearing this information.

"No. I worked to get out from the supernatural inner workings; my brother is not going to be the one to have that come crashing down." I take a sip of my coffee then resume my tale, "I told Jason that I'm not a messenger and that I don't want anything to do with whatever is going on."

"How'd he take it?"

"Not good." I swallow a forkful of grits. "Jason likes that I'm not dating people with still hearts but he thinks that my moratorium on supernatural stuff only includes the vampires and maybe the werewolves; I'm not so sure on the latter."

He swallows, clears his throat and says, "Have I ever told you that you're brother is an idiot?"

"Many times, Sam." I smirk, "I know he _can_ be a real idiot but I do love him."

We finish eating and clean up together. I turn to him, "Sam, could you do me a favor and reach up on the shelf over there. I need Tina's old food dish."

"Are you getting a cat?"

"Yeah." I shrug, "I miss having a cat. Don't know that I'll come home with one today, but I'm gonna head down to the shelter to look." I smile, "and I know that Dean will be nice to my cat just like he was with Tina."

Sam laughs, "Once when Dean was watching your place, before you knew, Tina came over. The cat just sauntered over, pressed against me and then fell asleep. You and Adele were both out of the house and it was cold out, but I think your cat recognized my scent. She left me like a discarded tissue once Adele came home to let her back inside.

"Aw." I tell him, "The next cat will be strictly indoors. Now that I know what all is out there, and of course there is the risk of Bubba should anything…." _Not going down that road right now, _"this cat will be using a litter box."

"If you do get a cat today, you've got your work cut out for you. You'll have to get the litter box right away and if she's not trained, that will take some work too."

I tell him, "It's why I only plan to look at cats on my days off. Besides, the poor thing will probably be scared her first few days in a new place and we'll need bonding time."

"Sounds like you've given it a lot of thought."

"I have. You want to come with me?"

"Love to."

Less than twenty minutes later we walk into the Bon Temps animal shelter. I can't believe that I thought it'd take me more than a day to find myself a cat to take home; I want to take them all home. They're all so cute! I didn't come for a dog, but they're hard to resist. Some seem to be begging to be sprung free. Sam gives me a wary look because he knows too well that I'm thinking that I could get more than one cat. That look is enough to make me shake myself and remember that I was fine with just one cat; one cat is a lot less expensive, and if I needed to leave the house people are more willing to care for a single cat than they are for a group.

Then I see her, a black and white long hair cat. The paws, underside and the face below the eyes are white. The rest of her is black with a few thick streaks of white cutting across the back.

We head out of the shelter with my new cat. Sam holds his hand out, "I'll drive. You're distracted by kitty."

I laugh, but I hand him my keys. I would rather play and coo over her. With Sam driving, I can do that.

Next we drive to a Wal-mart, so that I can get a litter box and some litter. I hope what I get is okay; I hadn't realized that there were so many choices. When I'm back in the car, I ponder where to put it.

When we reach the house, I know where I will set up her box; the bathroom. It's the only room that is not inconvenient if I have guests over since it will be set up in my bathroom. The kitchen where I cook and eat is not a good place, I wouldn't want visitors sitting in the living room seeing her go or smelling the box, the other bedrooms are usually vacant but if someone should come and spend the night I couldn't tell them that they had to share it with the cat's box and to keep the door open so that the cat could use it while they were sleeping.

I set up the box in the master bath while Sam entertains the kitten. The cries the kitten makes pull on my heart; I think she misses the other cats. When the crying dies down a bit I begin to wonder what Sam is doing.

I take the rubbish with me downstairs and pause when I see what is happening. A big smile stretches across my face, "you were much bigger the last time I saw you as a cat. Maybe I should call you lion." The gray cat turns and meows at me. "I can't call you Dean. It's Dean the Dog, not Dean the Cat." Yes, I know it's still Sam but calling him by his given name just seems weird when he's not standing on two legs.

I continue out the door with my rubbish and put the parts that can burn in the burn barrel. We burn a lot of our own trash but we are only allowed to do it on certain days.

For roughly an hour I play with the two cats; well kitten and a shifter. The kitten starts crying and trying to follow Sam when he trots into my room to change back.

"I have to go." He comes over to pet the kitten and I can tell that the kitten knows him from his scent. Sam asks, "Does she have a name yet?"

"I was thinking Lara."

"As in the Tomb Raider?" He looks at Lara, "If only you could kick but like she can."

"Would you like a ride back? You just got dressed again and this time of day…" Someone might see him after he's changed back but before he can get inside his place and put clothes on. Sam isn't hiding the fact that he's a shifter but we do have decency laws and Sam could get arrested if he's not careful.

"Well sure, but I thought you'd want to stay here with Lara."

"It's not that far. Lara might not like it, but she will survive."

Sam nods in acceptance. I put Lara back into the cardboard box that I brought her home in so that there aren't any problems while I'm out. Then I give Sam a ride back to his place.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I'm working, we should see each other.

Sam looks hesitant to say something then goes with, "tomorrow then. Thank you for the ride, chere."

"Well thank you for spending the day with me and Lara. I had fun." I really did.

The day continues to pass pleasantly. Lara prefers non toys, like shoe laces, over the official cat toys. She is fun to watch.

After a perfunctory knock on the back door, Jason waltzes into the living room. "I hear you're going with Sam now. Gotta say I'm surprised that you're with him just one day after you had a date with the other guy." He looks at me, "I like Sam, but if he ever… do I smell" he peers down onto the floor and looks at what I am playing with, "You got a kitten?"

I nod, "Got her this morning. Sam went with me and then kept her busy while I set up her litter box."

"Litter box?" His head jerks back, "Now what does she need a litter box for?"

"Because if she goes outside there are things like werewolves, werepanthers, a… well there's someone that I know that just loves feeding on cats." Jason has seen Bubba and knows better than to call him by name, but he does not know that Bubba prefers to feast on lots of small furry mammals.

"Oh." He was caught off guard with the cat. Now he is back on track, "So what's up with you and Sam."

"Nothing." I ask, "And who told you that Sam and I were going together?"

"Polly Simmons," Polly was in Jason's graduating class; they dated for all of a month in their junior year of high school. Jason tells me, "she saw Sam driving you around in your car…. Said that you were all smiley and dopey faced when he pulled into the parking lot at Wal-Mart. She thought that he was going in to buy you a ring or something."

I start laughing, not at the thought of Sam I and becoming close but at how such an innocuous day became so misconstrued. I calm myself and tell my brother, "I was making faces at Lara. We went to Wal-Mart so I could get her a litter box."

"Oh," Jason plops down on the floor and pets the kitten. "So you and Sam aren't?"

"Jason, even if Sam and I had been on a date… One date would not be enough to say that we _are_ something." Lara nudges his hand. I ask, "Why does it matter so much to you?"

My brother plays with the kitten and strokes her head, "You're my sister. I have to know who to talk to if you're gonna go with someone."

"That's sweet, but no you do not have to talk with someone just because I date him." I conceded, "If it starts getting serious then you can talk with him."

"Does that mean you're going to start dating that other guy?"

As a matter of fact, "No, we're done."

Jason stills, "Did he do something?"

"No." I tell him, "Kyle is very involved in supernatural shit. There's no way that we could be a couple without that hanging over us."

"Kyle? Kyle from New Moon?" Jason is upset with me, "You know that Calvin has been trying to get a hold of his parents."

"His parents?" I look at Jason, "I thought you said Calvin was trying to contact the owner?"

Jason is very attentive now, "They are… Did they leave town?"

I get the feeling that something big is up. "You'll have to ask Kyle when you see him."

"Did he mention something; is he coming out to Hotshot?" Jason looks to be ready to bolt into action.

My fuse is short, "No, Jason! We did not talk about any supernatural anything. I know nothing about what is going on and I do not want to know." _Although now, I 'm going to worry about my brother._

"Aw com'on, Sook!" He stands up, "you coulda at least given him a message or…"

"Do you remember all those years when you knew that I was telepathic but you pretended that I was just… strange?" Jason looks at me and I tell him, "I love you Jason even if you're now… strange."

Jason's eyes bulge, "Now that's not fair. We were kids back then. And being a panther is a huge part of me."

"I know Jason." The little furball curls up into a ball. I continue to watch her, "But panther business is not welcome."

Jason and I are upset with each other on this but there is nothing to be done about it. He leaves the house with a solid house shaking door slam. Jason feels like I'm rejecting him.

I head into the bathroom and start a bath then collect Lara. I keep watch on her while I bathe and then lock her in the room with me for the night.

Lara is my little furry ball of comfort as my thoughts begin to spiral downward. Jason is hurt that I do not want to be part of his new panther family. There is zero chance of me having a normal romantic relationship with a regular human. I know Sam likes me, but with the way things have gone I have little doubt that something would knock us off track if we tried forming a romantic relationship; like Sam would decide that I make a better friend than lover; or, someone that hates shifters starts killing them (nah, what are the chances of that happening again?), Or… I can't think of another "or." I am certain that they exist; I'm just too tired to look for them.

Sam Merlotte and I are good friends and have known each other for several years now. My fear of us not working out romantically could be said of anybody, right? Not to date Sam because I'm afraid it wouldn't work… Gran would have a lot to say on that. But could I date him simply because he's the only man that fits my general requirements? Ugh!

No, I will not date Sam solely because he fits my requirements; I can't read his thoughts well, even though he's a supe he keeps himself away from supernatural politics, he doesn't think that I am a freak, and I know that he is a good person. I will date Sam, if he asks, because he deserves a chance.

* * *

_I am working on a few original stories and at the moment, I am trying to upload a revised version of 'A Second Chance' onto webook . com, but at the moment it's not taking. When I can get it up, and others as well I'd love to get some feedback. You do not have to pay any money to read any of the work. To look up a story, look under Projects. Mine will be listed under the name TMSescritura -when I can get the link to work and save it on the site._

_I'll write more about that soon on my profile instead of using up more space here. Thank you for reading._


End file.
